<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine by KinkyKnottyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542635">You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKnottyGirl/pseuds/KinkyKnottyGirl'>KinkyKnottyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auctions, Bondage, Collars, Contracts, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Master/Slave, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKnottyGirl/pseuds/KinkyKnottyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's family is struggling financially when he hears about an auction. It's not a regular auction, this auction allows you to sell yourself to the highest bidder.<br/>Evelyn hates letting people in. Her business partner knows of an auction that would allow her to have complete control of her relationship.<br/>These two are about to embark on an adventure of self-discovery and sexual awakening. Will these two be able to get past their emotional damage? Will they find what they truly need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JOEL</p><p>The building was magnificent. Glass windows going all the way up, at least 50 floors. You could see in the inside of the building from the street, massive chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. Everything about this building gave Joel the feeling that he didn’t belong here. He was just a kid from Croydon now he was standing outside of one of the largest buildings in the Wharf. Joel’s hands were shaking, he couldn’t go inside like this it could ruin everything. Turning around Joel went to go lean the railing looking out at the middle dock, he shook his head at the thought of only 48 hours ago he was told about this crazy idea, and now he was actually going through with it.</p><p><br/>Joel had been into every business within a 10-block radius of this flat, he shared with his family. His mother had been fired from her job as a night cleaner are one of the massive corporations in London, now if he was unable to find somewhere to hire him his younger siblings were going to go hungry. So here Joel was walking to every business he knew of looking for a job, the sun was setting, and he was losing hope. Joel had one last restaurant to go into, then he would have to go home and tell his family that he failed, he couldn’t provide for them. As he turned down the alleyway, trying to avoid the main street, he heard a voice call out to him.</p><p>“Hey! Pretty Boy, where you headed” the voice was deep and demanding. Joel turned around quickly trying to flee the alleyway as quickly as possible. The man came running past him to stop him.</p><p>“Pretty boy, where are you off too in such a hurry.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to get home” Joel stutters out quietly. The man reached up to stroke Joel’s face, and Joel flinched back as though he had been slapped. “What is a pretty boy like you doing living out in the slumps instead of in the city?”</p><p><br/>“Working” Joel muttered, avoiding eye contact with the man.</p><p><br/>“Oh, where do you work?” Joel couldn’t understand why this man kept asking questions and wouldn’t leave him alone. He waited too long to reply, and the man laughed and said “You’re lying. I’m guessing you don’t have a job. Were you out all day looking for one?” The man’s laugh was deep and sinister.</p><p><br/>“What, does your family need the money?” the man said as continued to laugh. He slowly started walking towards Joel. Joel felt his back hit the alley wall as he was trying to avoid letting the man get too close.</p><p><br/>“What if I told you I could fix all your money problems, pretty boy.” Joel’s head snapped up so quickly that he ran the back of his head in the alley wall.</p><p><br/>“Ahh that got your attention,” The man said as he took a step back and began looking up and down at Joel. “The question is, how far would you be willing to go to take care of your family?”</p><p><br/>“I would do anything for them!” Joel was almost shouting, his family meant everything to him.</p><p><br/>Stepping back and tapping his finger against his chin the man spoke, “You’re definitely pretty enough, but are you strong enough?”</p><p><br/>“Are you going to tell me about a job or not” Joel snapped, he hated when people reminded him that he was tall and lanky, instead of being big and muscular like his father was.</p><p><br/>“You got some sass, don’t you pretty boy. They will definitely like you there.” The man said with a grin.</p><p><br/>“Where?” Joel asked with one of his eyebrows raised.</p><p><br/>“I know of an auction. Where people pay a lot of money. And I mean a lot”</p><p><br/>“I don’t have anything someone would want to buy,” Joel replies quietly</p><p><br/>“Yes, you do.” The man says his voice dropping into a seductive tone.</p><p><br/>“Really, what do I have that these people would want?” Joel snaps back at the man.</p><p><br/>“You.” The man states with both his eyebrows raised.</p><p><br/>“Me? What are you talking about! I’m not selling parts of myself!” Joel is shouting at the man.</p><p><br/>“Not parts.” The man laughs. “You sell yourself to them for a year and they pay”</p><p><br/>“So, I would sell myself into slavery. I’m not doing that. I can’t do that” Joel says quietly, shaking his head at the thought of selling himself to some stranger.</p><p><br/>Shaking his head, the man responded, “Well that’s too bad, you could have fetched a pretty penny. But since your definition of doing anything for your family is different than mine. I guess I’ll be going”</p><p><br/>“Wait!” Joel called to the man as he began to walk the opposite way down the alley “What if I change my mind?”</p><p><br/>The man turned around and slowly walked back to Joel. The man reached in the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a card, “Here. If you change your mind go to this address tomorrow night and tell the receptionist you are there for the auction and hand her this card. She will know what to do. I warn you; this auction is not for the faint of heart. Some of the richest people in Britain attend and some sick sadistic bastard. Be careful who you sign with” He handed Joel that card and walked back down the alleyway.<br/>“What do you get out of this?” Joel yelled to him as he walked away.</p><p><br/>The man turned around but continued to walk backwards, “Hopefully, you.”</p><p><br/>Joel shook his head at the thought. He had fully intended on throwing the card away and forgetting about the entire run-in with the man in the alleyway. When he came home to tell his mother that he failed, that he couldn’t find a job, he saw his younger siblings had to share rice and beans for dinner and he knew what he had to do. When he got home, he told his mother that he found a position working as a member of a stage crew for a traveling play. To say his mother was shocked would be a major understatement, Joel had never even been to a play before let alone worked on the set of one. It was all he could come up with on the spot. He told his mother he would be going tomorrow night to make it official and most likely be leaving that night. Joel knew why he lied to his mother, but it didn’t make him feel any better about what he was walking into. All he knew is that it was his job to take care of his family. He pushed off the railing and walked through the glass doors.</p><p><br/>On the other side of the glass doors, the lobby was enormous, magnificent glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings told Joel that he was not in Croydon anymore. He proceeded to what seemed to be the reception desk, where a skinny blonde wearing a blazer with the building logo on it. As Joel approached, he was able to read the woman’s name tag, which read “Marissa”. When he finally stood before the desk it took Marissa a minute to lift her gaze from the screen where she was typing to meet Joel’s eyes.<br/>“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. How may I help you?” She asked in a breathy voice.</p><p><br/>“I’m here for the auction,” Joel replied trying to sound confident, but it came out quite shaky.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, I don’t know of any auction.” Marissa tilted her head with a confused look in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“I think I’m supposed to give this to you,” Joel said while handing her the business card he received the day before. Written in bold and in the center was the address of the building, under it was a man’s name, Joel was assuming it was the man’s who gave him the card. And on the back was a phrase in what Joel was guessing was Latin, “investigatione a domino”. Marissa looked at both sides are the card and picked up the desk phone next to her computer. “We have another waiting,” she said and quickly hung up.</p><p><br/>“They will be here in a moment to collect you,” Marissa said as she went back to typing on her computer.</p><p><br/>Two men in black suits came out from a door behind the reception desk. “Is this him?” one of them asked Marissa. She nodded but continued working. “This way,” the same man said with a nod of his head towards the door he just came from. Joel walked around the reception desk and followed the man who spoke to him down the stairs. Walking down the stairs with one man in front of him leading the way and another behind him ensuring he couldn’t escape. If he wasn’t already nervous, he definitely was now.</p><p><br/>They went down two flights of stairs before exiting into a room with at least 10 other people around Joel’s age. There was another man in a fancy suit with a girl in a black dress standing next to him. The men who brought Joel downstairs ushered him over to this man, who definitely seemed like he was in charge. He had all white hair; you could tell he was older from the wrinkles around his eye and mouth. When Joel and his tour guides approached the older man, he immediately made eye contact with Joel.</p><p><br/>“Mr. Walker, we have one more for the auction tonight.” Said the same man who spoke to Marissa earlier.</p><p><br/>“Okay. What is your name?” He said making intense eye contact with Joel.</p><p><br/>“Joel Lewis,” Joel replied softly.</p><p><br/>“You’re not on the list, who gave you the card to get in.” Mr. Walker said in almost an accusatory voice</p><p><br/>“Some guy on the street,” Joel said trying to sound confident.</p><p><br/>“If that’s the story you’re going with. You will need to fill out this form.” He nodded his head at the girl in the black dress who handed Joel a clipboard with paper and a pen.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks” Joel mutters to her. She nods in response.</p><p><br/>The form Joel was handed made his eye widen and his anxiety shoot through the roof. There were so many personal questions. His age, gender, sexuality, if he was a virgin or not if his last STD test was negative for everything. He had never even talked with his friends about this stuff. Joel had to tell himself, “I’m doing this for my family” as he was filling out the form. Joel was confused on why he felt so embarrassed by and yes to the question: “Are you a virgin?” It brought up a feeling in Joel that he hadn’t felt before. Joel had to answer questions like, what is your blood type, have you ever tested positive for any of the following sexual diseases, what he had and hadn’t done sexually. It was demoralizing for Joel to answer the questions. When he was finally able to flip the page, he became even more confused.</p><p><br/>On the next page of questions, we're asking him if he could cook and what he could make if he could do laundry, iron, and fold clothes. For some reason, this gave Joel a small piece of hope that he wasn’t just selling his body that maybe he wouldn’t even have to have as his mother would call it “marital relations” with the person who bought him. Then suddenly Joel’s mind froze, the person who bought him, he thought again. It was the first time that Joel truly realized the weight of what he was doing, and for the first time since he heard the strange man in the alleyway say he could provide for his family, he questioned whether he was making the right choice. Joel stopped breathing for a minute and almost jumped out of his skin when Mr. Walker's assistant came over and laid a hand on his arm. She gave him a soft smile, “Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it seems. Are you done with the form?” Joel returned her smile and nodded. “Good I’ll take this and give it to Mr. Walker. You can go socialize until Mr. Walker explains what’s going to happen next.” And with that, she walked away.</p><p><br/>Joel looked around the room at the ten other people who had made the same decision as him to come here tonight. There was one girl, standing in the corner all alone looking just about how Joel felt, terrified. Joel walked over to her, the closer he got the more he realized how vibrant her red hair was.</p><p><br/>“Hi,” Joel said softly when he was within earshot of her.</p><p><br/>“Oh, hi” She replied while keeping her eyes on the ground.</p><p><br/>“I’m Joel”</p><p><br/>“My name is Ariel” This brought a smile to Joel’s face.</p><p><br/>“Like the princess?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah” she laughed a little, “My mom said if we had the same hair we should have the same name.”</p><p><br/>“I like it.” Joel stated, “Is it rude of me to ask why you came tonight?”</p><p><br/>“I guess not, since we're in the same boat,” she gave a small chuckle and got very quiet “I guess because I have nowhere else to go.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry” Joel was sincere, he couldn’t imagine not having anywhere to go. “I think that’s a better reason than me, my mom got fired and with four younger siblings, they need money.”</p><p><br/>“I think that’s a good reason”</p><p><br/>“ehh, if you say so” just as Joel was about to ask where she was from, Mr. Walker re-entered the room and said “Everyone please gather around for instructions”</p><p><br/>Joel sighed and looked at ariel “I guess there is no backing out now” she laughed, and they joined everyone else gathering around Mr. Walker.</p><p><br/>“Now that everyone is here” He looked at Joel, “In a moment, this door will open, and you will be given a red scarf to wear. You will be given 20 minutes to walk around the reception room and introduce yourself to the bidders. Once the 20 minutes is up the bidders will go into the conference room where the auction will take place. You will each enter the room one by one for the bets to be made. When the bidding is over, you will be taken to a private conference room for further discussion with the winner. Any questions? No. Form a line behind the door.”</p><p><br/>Everyone in the room slowly walked over to the door and lined up behind each other. Ariel grabbed Joel’s hand once they were in line and gave it a supportive squeeze. Mr. Walker’s assistance walked down the line handing everyone a red scarf, which they were putting around their necks. When she reached Joel she said, “So the bidders know who is available.” Joel grabbed the scarf and wrapped it loosely around his neck. When Mr. Walker opened the door to the reception room, the line slowly started filing into the loud lively room. Once Joel walked through that door it truly meant there was no turning back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evelyn's friend convinces her to go to an auction with him. There she mets Joel and she knows she will do anything to make him hers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EVELYN  </p><p>“Jacob, I cannot believe I let you talk me into this,” Evelyn said laughing at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can” he replied with a deep laugh showing off his perfectly white teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it that I’m friends with you again?” Evelyn asked Jacob laughing and grabbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I get you to do stuff like this” Jacob replied while opening the glass door into a beautifully designed lobby.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob led Evelyn over to the reception desk, where he told the receptionist that they were here for the auction while pulling out his invitation. Evelyn was only partly aware of what he was saying to the receptionist. the beautiful glass chandeliers hanging over each grouping of seating had Evelyn mesmerized. She was only pulled out of her thoughts by Jacob leading her away from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>As Jacob led Evelyn into the elevator, Evelyn began to think about the conversation she and Jacob had had just one week ago that led her to come to this ridiculous auction with him. They had just finished an important meeting and were heading back to Evelyn’s office. Stepping onto the elevator Evelyn asked Jacob, “So when are we going to go out again? We haven’t been to the club in forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob shook his head and said “uhh, I don’t know. I have plans this weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of plans? Do you have a date?” Evelyn asked him in what Jacob would call the annoying little sister voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated,” Jacob said trying to end the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Evelyn asked while leaning back and raising one of her eyebrows at Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could respond the elevator, doors open, and Jacob began to walk to Evelyn’s office.  Evelyn was so shocked at how aggressively Jacob answered the question that the elevator doors had started to close. She had to scurry to keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Walking past her assistant’s desk Evelyn said to her, “Please order us our usual lunch, maria.” Then Evelyn continued into her office where Jacob was standing looking out her massive window.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that about?” Evelyn asked Jacob as she closed her office door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to talk about,” Jacob said quietly not turning to dace Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do we not talk stuff out?” Evelyn asked him as she sat down on the long couch facing the window. They had shared everything since they met in business school. They became best friends when they decided to start their companies at the same time. Now they were inseparable. People always assumed they were dating but the thought had never crossed either of their minds. They were just friends and they liked it that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Evelyn…” Jacob said dragging out her name while walking over a dropping to the couch with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>Turning sideways to look at him, “What’s going on? Come on, just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard of a new branch of our lifestyle. and ….. its quite … frowned upon” Jacob replied her, still not making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“By lifestyle, I’m assuming you're talking about the BDSM. And Babe I hate to tell ya but our lifestyle is already frowned upon.” Evelyn said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob stood up and started pacing around her office. “Do you remember last month when I went to the club and you didn’t because you were sick?” He asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Evelyn said with her curiosity peaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I met someone there. He said he was involved in a more serious part of BDSM. And like any normal person, I was curious. He told me about this auction, where you can buy someone for a year.” Jacob told her as his voice trailed off at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn stood up and walked over to Jacob and spoke very quietly, “You’re telling me that you have gone to an auction where you purchase people like slaves.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no no” Jacob rushed out. “It completely consensual, All it is basically a strict contract, and the willing participant gets paid a hefty amount. If they don’t like the contract, they don’t have to sign it and there are exceptions to let people out if they truly hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Evelyn was about to respond there was a knock on the door and Maria popped her head in. “Ms. Masters, your lunch is here would you like me to set it up in here for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please set it up at the meeting table,” Evelyn told Maria without breaking eye contact with Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>When Maria was finished setting their lunch up at the meeting table against the back wall of Evelyn's office. She left the room quietly and Evelyn told Jacob “We’re going to sit down and begin to eat and while we do that you are going to explain this whole thing before I punch you in the face. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jacob said as he sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>They began eating, and Evelyn raised her eyebrows at Jacob, “I’m waiting”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as bad as it sounds. Trust me, I felt the same way when I first heard. But then I went to an auction.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to an auction!!” Evelyn cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I wanted to see what it was like. Everything was completely legal. Anyone could leave at any time. They weren’t forced to be there. It was kind of nice, not having to get close to someone but you still get a year of the life we want.”</p><p> </p><p>This is what grabbed Evelyn’s interest, and Jacob could tell.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should consider it.” Evelyn’s only response to Jacob was to raise her eyebrows and gave him the “are you kidding me look”.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not kidding” he laughed, “We both know you don’t like emotional relationships. You’re still fucked up from your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not talking about my parent” Evelyn snapped at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. I’m just saying you might consider it. There is another auction in a week I’ll call them and get you an invite later.” Jacob said trying to be supportive.</p><p> </p><p>The jerk of the elevator pulled Evelyn away from her thoughts. The elevator doors opened to a long hallway. Jacob was the first to get off the elevator, and Evelyn followed him down the darkly lit hallway to a door with a man in an expensive suit standing guard. Once Evelyn and Jacob were standing outside the door, the Security guard asked them for their names. He spoke into his wrist repeating their names. They stood there silently for a moment before the guard nodded his head and opened the door for them.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into a large room filled with at least 30 other people. A young girl in a black dress walked over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Mr. Smith and Ms. Masters.” She said with a smile. “Here is the list of options for the evening. In the packet has all the products names, ages, and history along with a photo.” After handing each of them a pack she turned around and went back to attending to the others in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn turned to look at Jacob with wide eyes and an almost panicked expression. “This just got real,” she said laughing under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>‘It got real the second we walked through those doors Evelyn” Jacob said laughing as he opened the packet.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn followed his lead and opened her packet. The first few pages were filled with beautiful girls and handsome boys. After scanning the first few participants' pages, Evelyn stopped at one boy. He was tall but not overly muscular like the other boys. He had sandy blonde hair with a sharp jawline. He had beautiful blue eyes that kept Evelyn captivated. Reading further down the page, she learned that he lived in Croydon, he was one of five children, and his father was killed in a factory explosion. He had never been to an auction before and he was very inexperienced in the bedroom. Joel Lewis. That was his name, and Evelyn had to know more about him.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn turned to Jacob and asked him, “So what happens next?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob looked up trying to hide the fact that she startled him. “Well, Mr. Walker the Auctioneer will bring the products, as he called them, out here for us to meet them and talk to them before the auction. Then we will go into one of their conference rooms for the auction, then I don’t know that’s as far as I got last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jacob finished his sentence an older man with white hair in an expensive-looking suit came through one of the doors near the edge of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone” He spoke clearly and loudly. “I am Mr. Walker the auctioneer for tonight’s auction. In just a moment the products will come out through the door behind me for the 20-minute meet and greet period. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Most people nodded their heads but a few murmured: “understood”. “Good,” Mr. Walker said, “Let’s begin”. He opened the door and stepped aside. Evelyn immediately began looking for Joel. When he walked through the door, Evelyn felt something in the room change. She knew she had to have him.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn took note of how he walked with his shoulders slouched and his head down. Before she could even begin to make a move towards him a tall man wearing leather pants and a tight black shirt stopped him. The man crowded Joel and Evelyn immediately felt protective over him. He was shuffling his weight back and forth between his legs and nervously tapping on his leg with his fingertips. Before she knew it, Evelyn had moved across the room and was standing right next to them.</p><p> </p><p>Making eye contact with the man in leather pants Evelyn said, “I hope you don’t mind if I steal young Joel from you for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” He said with a smirk on his face, “I’ll be seeing you Joel” and he left with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Come this way,” Evelyn said as she gently pulled on the red scarf wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn led Joel into one of the quieter corners of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lewis” Evelyn spoke in a sultry tone while fixing his scarf, “What made you come here this evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“My family” Joel stuttered out his response after a momentary pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Your family? Why did they want you to come here?” She asked softly tilting her head confused.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know I’m here,” Joel muttered. “They need money. I have to do this for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Evelyn was about to ask how much money his family needed Mr. Walker announced that it was time for the auction. The products were to remain in the room. While everyone else was to follow his assistant to the conference room.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn didn’t want to leave Joel. Something about him made her want to take care of him she just didn’t know why yet.</p><p> </p><p>Joel kept staring at the ground as Evelyn began to walk away. She turned to have one last look at him before following Mr. Walker's assistant. Following the group, she ended up walking next to Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and said, “I knew you would want to come tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. I noticed you talking to a particular redhead.” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>They were some of the last to enter the large conference room. The large oval table sat in the center of the room with a tall podium in the front of the room. Evelyn and Jacob made their way over to their clearly marked seats, which were gratefully next to each other. As they sat down, Mr. Walked began to explain what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“We will bring each product out one by one. They will walk a slow lap around the table, so you all get a good look. Once the product reached the front, we will begin the bidding. The bidding starts at 20 thousand and there is no limit to how high the bidding can go. Once each product has been bidded on they will be moved to a private conference room to wait for the highest bidder. Shall we begin?” He said in what Evelyn was learning to be his straight-to-the-point tone. It reminded her of strict teachers in school.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Walker nodded to his assistant who just came through the door. She opened the door, and the small redhead who Jacob had been talking to came through the door. She began her lap around the room and Jacob sat up taller in his chair not taking his eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived back at the front of the room, she stood next to Mr. Walker at the podium. “Now that you have all had a good look at Ariel. Shall we start the bidding at 20,000” Mr. Walker announced.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob was the first to signal to bid. Then one of the other men at the table raises his bid to 25,000. Evelyn could see Jacob go from fun playful Jacob to business mogul competitive Jacob. This other man had no idea what he was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>The bidding continued between Jacob and the other man for quite some time. Jacob finally won with a bid of 200,000 pounds. The other man did not accept defeat so gracefully. Ariel stood at the front of the room wide-eyed staring at Jacob. The assistance had to come over to pull her back into the hallway where she would be escorted to a private conference room to wait for Jacob.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn looked over at Jacob once she left the room, and the next young girl came in. He smirked at her and said, “I told her earlier, I always get what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn had to fake a cough to hide her laughter. “Yes, you do” She whispered to him as the girl at the front of the room was being bidded on. Evelyn crossed her legs and began to nervously pick at her nails while waiting for them to bring Joel out. They brought out two more girls and one very built boy. Then finally it was Joel’s turn.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered the room, Evelyn sat up straighter in her chair and went fully into business mode. She wasn’t going to lose him. He slowly walked around the room, when he saw the man in the leather pants who had been talking to him earlier, he tensed up for just a moment until he made eye contact with Evelyn.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Walker starts the bidding. Evelyn is the first to bid but it quickly becomes a bidding war between her and the man in the leather pants. He keeps looking at her waiting for her to give in. He brings the bidding to 250,000 and raises his eyebrows at Evelyn daring her to go higher. No one has even gotten close to that except for Jacob. Evelyn gives the leather pants man an evil smirk and calls out “Half a million” in her best passive-aggressive voice.</p><p> </p><p>The man in leather pants drops his jaw as the doubling of the bid and Joel’s eyes widened so much, they looked like they could have fallen out of his head. Mr. Walker looks at the other bidder with his eyebrows raised silently asking him if he is going to bid as he says, “going once”. The man sighs and shakes his head. Mr. Walker declares Evelyn the winner, and his assistant walks Joel out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn sat there with a smirk on her face tapping her foot as the last 4 boys are bidded on. When Mr. Walker officially declares the auction over and tells everyone who won that his assistant would bring them each a folder with the contract they offer and the conference room number where their product is waiting for them. Evelyn leans over to Jacob and says with a joyful expression, “I always get what I want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Any comments/feedback are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joel meets the woman who bid on him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>JOEL</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel was pacing around the conference room. He didn’t understand why that woman had bid on him. He was a nobody. There were so many better-looking guys there, but she chose him. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Joel was so busy worrying and pacing around the room he didn’t even hear the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Joel,” The beautiful woman said with her light and airy voice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you buy me?” He demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed under her breath and said “It’s my turn to ask some questions. Let’s sit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved to sit at the small table in the room. Joel hesitated for a moment and then followed her lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was sitting down, she spoke, “You will address me as Ms. Masters during this meeting or until I tell you differently. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel nodded in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you understood me.” She said in an authoritative tone, which made Joel feel like a child again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Joel mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Earlier you told me you are doing this for your family. Why does your family need the money?” She said sounding sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mum lost her job. And my dad died when I was young. I couldn’t find a regular job. I need to be able to feed my siblings.” Joel said refusing to make eye contact with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you are in this situation. Let’s talk about the future.” She reached in her purse that was on the floor and pulled out a folder. Joel recognized it as the form that he filled out early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that!” Joel almost shouted. He never wanted anyone to see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak only when spoken too. Mr. Walker gave it to everyone at the auction.” She said in her authoritative tone. “Let’s review it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not,” Joel said under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you are 20 years old and heterosexual?” She said trying to confirm the information on the form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the answers you tell me.” Joel snapped back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, young man.” Joel felt like a child again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to assume by your outburst that the information is true. Continuing down the list. You have had any sexual partners and have never been tested for any STDs.” She said looking at him with a “do it again, I dare you” expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is correct,” Joel said not looking up from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when you are speaking, unless told otherwise.” She waited until he looked up and make eye contact with her. “You know how to do most housework?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my mom wanted me to be self-sufficient.” He said laughing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are to say with me you won’t be doing much housework. I hire people for that.” That made Joel worry. If he wasn’t going to be doing housework what would he be doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By your lack of experience, I’m assuming that you aren’t in the community.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What community?” Joel asked. Did she mean the auction community?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The BDSM community.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The WHAT?!?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The BDSM community. A large number of the people at the auction tonight are apart of the community.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I di-di-di-didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t hear about the auction from someone in the community who did you hear about it from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other man who bid on me. He cornered me on the street and told me about it.” Joel said feeling lightheaded. He noticed that Ms. Masters's jaw tensed, and she seemed angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I think that it is important to tell you before we proceed. I am one kinky bitch. If you choose to sign a contract with me, during the duration you are mine. I will respect your limits, but your life is in my control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel didn’t know how to respond to that. She would be in complete control of him. He had also had to take care of his family. Do what was necessary for them. Maybe it would be nice to have someone take care of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Have you ever seen a BDSM contract before?” she looked shocked at fact that he agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Joel responded shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What duration are you willing to agree to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why one year?” She asked him sounding genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told my mum that I got a traveling job for a year. So, they wouldn’t worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell them about the auction?” She asked tilting her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mum would never have let me come. But they need the money. And I would do anything for them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Masters nodded understandingly. “Here is the basic contract that the auctions give the bidders with a few minor changes that I have made. You can go home tonight and review it. Tomorrow we will meet for breakfast to discuss.” She said as she pulled a thick packet out of her purse and slide across the table to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go home?” Joel said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there some reason you don’t wish to return home tonight?” She said in an almost nurturing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I would be going home, so I already said goodbye to everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want you sleeping on the streets tonight. So you may stay with me under one condition.” She said raising her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Joel said. He just didn’t want to disappoint his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must follow my rules. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>EVELYN</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn could not believe she allowed herself to offer him a place to stay tonight. This was not a part of her plan for tonight. She grabbed the contract that was on the table and put it back in her purse. Standing up from the table she said “Well, let’s go then.” While leaving the room, Evelyn. Pulled out her phone to text Luke, her driver, to come to pick her up from the auction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel followed her silently down the hall. Standing silently at the elevator was Mr. Walkers' assistant from earlier in the night. “Have you finalized your contract?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we are going to review it tonight. I will send it over by currier tomorrow.” Evelyn told the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head and said “I understand completely” as she pressed the call button for the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Evelyn stepped into the elevator as the doors opened, she continued to question her decision to bring Joel home with her. The doors open and Joel starts to exit. She steps Infront of him to block him from leaving. “You walk behind me. Never in front. Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel wrinkled his forehead in confusion but nodded his head and said “understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn continued out of the elevator with Joel trailing closely behind. Walking through the lobby, Evelyn thought about how much her life had changed in just the last few hours. She never expected to be taking a boy home with her tonight, she thought it would be a good laugh over lunch next week with Jacob. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the front desk attendant saying goodnight to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn heard Joel say “you too” to the attendant. She looked over her shoulders to see that he looked as lost and confused as she felt. Evelyn left through the same doors she came in through, leaving the building Evelyn said to Joel, “this way”. She led him over to the sleek black SVU that was waiting for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Luke,” Evelyn said to the tall man standing beside the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ms. Masters. How was your evening?” Luke responded to her as he moved to open the car door to the back seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Evelyn responded moving towards the open door. “This is Joel, he will be staying with me tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded at Joel and said “Nice to meet you” to Joel </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel nodded his head and followed in Evelyn’s lead to get in the car. Once she had slid over to her side, he got in and Luke shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Luke closed the door behind Joel, Evelyn unlocked her phone to text Jacob. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you get what you want?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked him. Seconds later he responded, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>As always.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just as Evelyn was about to ask him if she had signed the contract Evelyn heard Joel’s stock growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten dinner?” She asked, taking note that it was almost 10 o’clock at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a snack earlier,” Joel responded not looking up at her, but still admiring that car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn reached to the control consul and lowered the privacy glass between them and Luke. “Please order us Araki, and have it delivered to the house.” She told Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Joel she noticed that his eyes had gone wide and a look of realization on his face. “Why the wide eyes Joel?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are in control of everything” He responded quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel, look at me” She waited for him to make eye contact with her. “I will be in control of everything you do. Every decision in your life is mine to make now” That made his look of shock and confusion only increase. “and from now on you will address me as Mistress or Ms. Master understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand” Joel responded looking at his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him. Joel looked up and muttered, “I understand, mistress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” Evelyn responded as the car came to a stop. “Looks like we're home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing like this :) Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>